


Un fin de semana de pesadilla

by Anel_O



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anel_O/pseuds/Anel_O
Summary: Adam le pide a su amiga Catra que finja ser su novia por un fin de semana. Ella pese a su buen juicio acepta, y todo sale bien hasta que conoce a una rubia muy atractiva.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. La propuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chico. Desde cuando quería hacer una historia donde involucre a Adam, así que se me ocurrió esta idea de la cita falsa. Espero que le guste.

**Capítulo 1- La propuesta**

Catra casi escupe su café. Pudo imaginarse cualquier cosa de Adam, pero esta era una locura.- _Quieres que haga… ¿Qué?_ \- Adam por lo menos tenía la decencia de verse avergonzado, pero aun así repitió.- _Que finjas ser mi novia por un fin de semana.-_ Si definitivamente había oído bien, sin embargo eso no lo hacía más creíble- _¿Por qué yo?_ \- Cuestiono la morena.- _Porque eres mi amiga._ -Catra levantó su ceja en señal de que no le creía.- ¡ _Vamos!, es cierto. Solo ayúdame a pasar este fin de semana.-_ La chica se acomodó en su asiento. No puede creer que este en una cafetería, un jueves por la tarde, discutiendo esto. Era su primer fin de semana libre en dos meses, no iba a desperdiciarlo en una fiesta aburrida.- _Esa no es una buena razón para que acapares mi próximo fin de semana, donde claramente podría estar con cualquier mujer hermosa haciendo cosas más divertidas.-_ Eso no sorprendió al rubio, él sabía que su amiga tenía la costumbre de tener sexo con cualquier mujer bonita que se le parara enfrente.- _Ayúdame esta vez, no conozco a nadie más capaz para este trabajo._ \- Catra contestó amargamente.- _¿Hola? Adam, esta Teela. Seguro que ella moriría por ir contigo._ \- Realmente no entendía por qué se lo estaba pidiendo a ella y eso ya le estaba molestando. Adam se sonrojó ante la mención de su otra amiga.- _Porque mis padres ya la conocen y sería complicado fingir ante ellos y mi hermana._ -Argumentó el chico.- _Entonces escoge una extraña._ \- Replicó la morena. _\- No, porque no me conocería lo suficiente y se darían cuenta._ \- Él tenía un punto. Ellos se habían conocido desde hace unos años, y el rubio se hizo amigo de la morena cuando esta última lo ayudo a escapar de una cita incomodad. Parece que tendrá que salvarlo una vez más.- _No entiendo para que necesitas una novia falsa para empezar._ \- Dijo Catra ya resignada. _\- Mis padres han intentado “emparejarnos”, a mi hermana y a mí, para lograr tener “mejores” tratos en sus negocios. Si voy contigo ellos me dejaran en paz un rato.-_ Catra suspiro derrotada, realmente iba a hacer esto.- _Bien… pero me debes tu vida, idiota._ \- Adam sonrió ampliamente, puso una mano en su corazón, levanto la otra y dijo.- _Mi vida es tuya desde ahora._ \- Catra no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tontería.- _No sé cómo es que soy tu amiga._ \- Adam soltó una carcajada y respondió.- _Porque en el fondo te caigo bien._ \- La morena resopló.- _Quisieras, idiota._ \- No obstante una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

El viernes llegó y Catra se encontraba en casa de Scorpia preparándose para la noche. Habían salido de compras hace unas horas para conseguir unos vestidos adecuados para el fin de semana. Por lo poco que sabía la morena, de la familia Grayskull, era que tendía a cuidar todos esos detalles, ya que eran muy estrictos con la etiqueta, modales y costumbres. Así que fue cuidadosa con las cosas que compró y que usaría para el evento. Realmente odiaba a los aristócratas como ellos. Fue por eso que huyo de esa vida y juró no volver. Sin embargo, aquí estaba a punto de montar el show más hipócrita de su vida.

Ya estaba cambiada viéndose al espejo cuando oyó un “ _Wow_ ”. Voltio y vio a Adam. Se veía bien, llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa roja oscura y una corbata a juego. Realmente podía decir que se veía guapo. _\- Deberías usar vestidos más seguido._ \- Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba. Catra llevaba un vestido largo y negro; la espalda descubierta, un escote en v lo suficientemente profundo para verse sexy, pero no sin llega a ser vulgar, y una abertura en la parte de abajo deja ver su pierna derecha. Todo con un juego de tacones negros, no tan altos ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada y tendría que usarlos toda la noche.- _Eso no sucederá. Honestamente no sé cómo hay mujeres que pueden vestir esto todos los días._ \- Se quejó amargamente. El rubio soltó una carcajada por el lamento; agarro la maleta de su amiga y ambos salieron del cuarto de invitados. Antes de salir se despidieron de la dueña de la casa y finalmente llegaron al auto. - _¿Llevas todo lo necesario?-_ Preguntó Adam antes de entrar al vehículo. _\- Si.-_ Contestó la morena.- _Tengo todos los elementos de tortura para el peor fin de semana de toda mi vida._ \- El rubio solo sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su amiga. Encendió el auto y se dirigieron a la residencia Grayskull que estaba afuera de la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam fue con cara de "¿Que puedo hacer para que mis padres dejen de acosarme? Ah llevar una novia falsa a la gala" XD


	2. La preparación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora no esta de humor para la fiesta de los Graykull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ir alternando los capítulos entre los puntos de vista de Catra y Adora.

**Capítulo 2- La preparación**

Adora Grayskull siempre se levantaba primero. Nunca se quedaba después de tener sexo con alguien y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Se puso su ropa con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero cuando tomó su teléfono este se resbaló estrellándose en el suelo. Aquel golpe despertó a la mujer que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.- _¿Te vas a escapar de nuevo?-_ Reclamó la pelirroja. La amargura ya se filtraba en su tono. _\- No…-_ Miente descaradamente la rubia.- _Solo iba a salir a caminar._ \- La pelirroja miro el reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana. Volteo a ver a su compañera y respondió molesta- _¿Por qué siempre haces esto?_ \- El reclamo tomo por sorpresa a la rubia. Aún era muy temprano para esta discusión. Así que tomo la decisión de hacer lo que siempre hace en estos casos. Mentir. Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente; en un segundo la pelirroja olvidó su enojo y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Hizo venir a su compañera dos veces más, antes de que ella se quedara dormida. Y después, sin dudarlo, Adora corrió de aquella habitación.

Por la tarde ya tenía diez llamadas perdidas, cientos de mensajes y docenas de correos de voz. Y todos los ignoró, no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso. Hoy iba a ser el fin de semana que pasaría con su familia. Cada 6 meses, o algo así, los Grayskull organizaban galas como esas para regodearse, junto con otras familias, sobre todo el dinero que tenían. Ella podía vivir con eso, si no fuera porque sus padres lo usaban para tratar de emparejar a ella y a su hermano, con alguna otra familia que le pueda traer beneficios a la casa Grayskull. Y solo pensar en eso ya la ponía de un pésimo humor. Lo único bueno fue que estaban sus amigos, Glimmer y Bow que la apoyaba cada vez que quedaba atrapada con algún pretendiente. Solo esperaba que después de esto sus padres la dejaran en paz por otros 6 meses.

Así que aquí estaba, preparándose en casa de Glimmer para el infierno que sería ese fin de semana.- _¡Vamos! no va a ser tan malo.-_ Trató de animarla su amiga.- _Al final vamos a estar nosotros para ayudarte.-_ Dice Glimmer _.- Ya sé. Ustedes y mi hermano son la única razón por la que no me he vuelto loca en esta fiesta._ \- Se queja Adora, mientras se terminaba de arreglar su vestido rojo. Su amiga estaba a punto de decir algo cuando oyó golpes en la puerta. Glimmer grita un adelante y ve a Bow ya cambiado entrar. Cierra la puerta y enseguida dice _.- No me lo van a creer_.- Menciona sin poder contener la emoción.- _Adam viene con una chica esta noche. Creo que es su novia.-_ Tanto Adora como Glimmer abren los ojos y la boca sin poder creer lo que están escuchando.- ¡ _¿Qué?!_ \- Glimmer es la primera en recuperarse y hablar _.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-_ Sigue preguntando.- _Me mando mensaje, estábamos hablando del largo fin de semana que nos espera, y como le iba a hacer para evitar que sus padres lo acosaran con citas, cuando respondió._ \- Él saco su teléfono y mostro la conversación.

**_Bow:_ ** _¿Algún plan para evitar a tus padres?_

_Creo que esta vez no necesitare un plan **: Adam**_

**_Bow:_ ** _¿Qué? Explícate_

_Hoy vengo acompañado de una hermosa chica **: Adam**_

Adora sostuvo el celular por mucho tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que Adam no le hubiera dicho eso? Realmente iba a matar a su hermano.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para investigar sobre el tema. Ya eran las 7 y la recepción comenzaba a las 8. Su mamá era muy estricta con la puntualidad así que salieron rápido para estar ahí a tiempo. Todo el camino especularon de como seria aquella joven misteriosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vieron subí los primeros dos capítulos el mismos día y esto es porque creo que es importante que vean las dos partes de una vez.  
> Además voy a subir 2 o 3 capítulos por semana, tengo todos la capítulos ya escritos así que creo que si va se posible.  
> Como siempre gracias por leer y nos vemos el miércoles posiblemente :3


	3. El encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra llega a la residencia Grayskull donde conoce a la madre y la hermana de Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que la farsa comience.

**Capítulo 3- El encuentro**

Catra sabía que los Grayskull eran una familia adinerada, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando entró en el palacio que era la residencia Grayskull. Los jardines eran extensos y bellos, había por lo menos 3 fuentes hermosas y “la casa” (si es que le podías decir así) era de 3 pisos y mínimo 15 habitaciones; y eso sin contar cuartos como el comedor, la sala de estar, la cocina, la oficina o la biblioteca.

La morena miro al rubio quien tomaba respiraciones profundas. La mujer intentó calmarlo.- _Para con eso. Esa es mi parte. Soy yo quien va a conocer a tus padres._ \- Esto pareció funcionar por que el chico soltó una pequeña risa. Voltio a ver a la morena y dijo.- _Gracias, realmente esto es muy importante para mi.-_ Catra se sonrojó un poco, no era la mejor recibiendo cumplidos así que solamente respondió.- _Oye, esto no es porque me agrades.-_ Mientras decía esto empujó al rubio juguetonamente. Ambos rieron ante la broma y finalmente entraron.

Fueron recibidos por la madre del chico. La mujer mayor tenía el cabello castaño claro, se veían algunas arrugas en su rostro pero eso no le quitaba que fuera una mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, tenía todo el aspecto de ser una persona hipócrita. Su mirada era cuidadosamente neutral, no obstante, puso una sonrisa cuando vio entrar a la pareja.- _Adam, querido ¿Quién esta Srta. tan hermosa que traes esta noche?-_ De repente Catra era el centro de atención de su mirada. Parecía que la estaba analizando, juzgando.- _Madre, ella es Catrina Romero, mi novia. Catra, ella es Marlena Grayskull, mi madre_ \- Respondió Adam.- _Es un gusto Señora._ -Saludo Catra.- _¿Novia? ¿No sabía que tenías una novia? Y menos una tan bonita ¿Por qué nos la ocultaste?_ \- Contestó la madre mientras veía fijamente a Catra. Ella no retrocedió. Nunca dejaría que una adinerada como ella la intimidara. _\- Nuestra relación es relativamente nueva, señora. Apenas un par de semanas._ \- Contestó Catra con toda la facilidad del mundo. _\- Bueno, supongo que eso lo justifica. Aun así Adam, debiste haberme dicho desde el momento en que te declaraste. Ahora tendré que decirle a la pobre Evelyn que ya no estas disponible._ \- Catra pudo sentir como Adam se tensaba ante la mención de una nueva pretendiente. Entonces la morena frotó círculos en su brazo con la esperanza de que se calmara un poco.- _Te prometo que así será madre. Ahora si me disculpa, quisiera mostrarle a Catra el resto de la casa._ \- La dama asintió y dijo. _\- Claro queridos. Diviértanse. Y Catrina fue un gusto conocerte._ \- Catra devolvió la despedida junto con una promesa de que pronto se encontrarían.

Cuando salieron de los oídos indiscretos de su madre fue cuando Catra le susurró a Adam.- _Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba._ \- El rubio estuvo de acuerdo.- _Espera a que estemos a solas. Ella es un amor cuando hay gente mirando._ \- Antes de que la chica pudiera responder vieron como un hombre moreno les hacía señas para que se acercaran. Adam los dirigió hacia el grupo donde se encontraba el chico.- _Hola Adam._ \- Cuando dijo eso las otras dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se voltearon. La primera era una mujer bajita con el pelo corto y rosa, se veían linda. Pero la segunda. Ella era alta, la misma altura que Adam, tenía el pelo rubio dorado; sus ojos azules eran tan profundos como el mar, pero a la vez tan cálidos y alegres. Además, para rematar su figura fuerte le hizo pensar que era la mujer más caliente y sexy que había visto.- _Bow._ \- Saludó Adam.- _Adam._ \- Hablo la chica de cabello corto.- _Es un gusto verte, pero antes que nada preséntanos a tu cita._ \- La impaciencia mal disimulada se filtraba en la voz de la chica. Adam sonrió y los presentó.- _Chicos esta es Catra, mi novia._ \- Dijo mientras la señalaba.- _Catra ellos son mis amigos de la infancia Bow y Glimmer._ \- Señalo al hombre moreno y a la mujer bajita.- _Y ella es mi hermana Adora._ \- Debió haberlo sabido, el parecido entre ambos hermanos era impresionante.

Catra rápidamente salió de su aturdimiento y sonrió al grupo.- _Es un placer conocerlos a todos._ \- Vio como Glimmer dio un chillido de emoción y como Bow los felicitaba. La única que no dijo nada fue Adora, quien se había quedado viendo a la morena con la boca abierta.- _Hey Adora, ¿el ratón te comió la lengua?-_ Hablo en un intento de sacarla de su trance.- _¿Qué?...ah…si, hola… soy Adora._ \- Catra no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y responder. _\- Ya sé genio, tu hermano nos acaba de presentar._ \- Adora se sonrojó por eso he intentó balbucear alguna respuesta. En eso se acerca Adam, envuelve un brazo en la cintura de la morena y responde.- _No seas cruel con ella, Catra ¿No ves que sus dos neuronas no dan para más?-_ Catra soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su “novio”. Adora en cambio se sonrojó más y después respondió en venganza.- _Lo dice el bebé que le teme a los payasos._ \- Catra soltó otra carcajada y miró a Adam.- _¿Payasos? ¿En serio?-_ Ahora fue el turno de que se sonrojara el hermano. _\- Fue solo una vez y era solo un niño._ \- Se defendió el chico.- _Ya tenías doce.-_ Respondió Glimmer. Adam la fulminó con la mirada y Glimmer se la devolvió sin miedo. Aquello no duro mucho ya que Adora rompió la batalla preguntando.- _¿Desde cuando salen?_ \- Catra volvió a dirigir la mirada a la hermana y respondió.- _Un par de semanas. El pobre me estuvo rogando por días hasta que lo aceptara.-_ Adam se sobresaltó indignado.- _Yo no te rogué._ \- Catra sonrió ante la reacción del chico.- _Si lo hizo, no había día en que no me dejara en paz con el fin de que lo aceptara._ \- Adam frunció el ceño, quería responder algo, pero no sabía que. Al final no tuvo oportunidad ya que la mamá de Adam los interrumpió.- _Adora, hija. Keldor acaba de llegar. Tienes que hablar con él_.- La rubia trató de replicar pero terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de su madre. Catra y Adam se quedaron un rato más con el grupo. Pero la morena de vez en cuando veía a la rubia quien estaba aburrida y fastidiada con la plática de aquel hombre.

Cuando se separaron de los amigos Catra le murmuró a Adam. _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo sexy que es tu hermana?_ \- Adam parpadeó por la sorpresa y vio en dirección a su hermana.- _¿De que estas hablando? Ella no es sexy.-_ Catra puso los ojos en blanco.- _¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Adam? Ella está caliente. Quizás la más caliente y sexy que conozco._ \- El rubio frunció el ceño.- _Espera. No, no, no. No lo hagas. Ella ni siquiera es gay._ \- Respondió indignado el chico.- _Lastima, porque con esos brazos nosotras podríamos…_ \- Una mano no la dejo acabar.- _No quiero ni oírlo._ \- Catra sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo. Por lo menos si iba a estar atrapada aquí en los próximos días, podría intentar divertirse un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ya sé. Keldor en la serie original es tío de Adora. Pero en este AU pertenece a otra familia rica de la región, así que no se me alteren.  
> Si vieron el Adora.exe dejo de funcionar XD. Pobre Adora, pero que le vamos a hacer con su panic gay.  
> Bueno ya que todos se han conocido las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes. El siguiente capítulo viene sobre la perspectiva de Adora así que espérenlo.


	4. Solo por esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora recibe una llamada que la deja muy mal

**Capítulo 4- Solo por esta noche**

Cuando Adora la vio del brazo de su hermano, su respiración se escapó y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. La mujer que tenía enfrente era simplemente hermosa; su figura delgada, su cabello largo y rizado, y esos ojos. Ella podía perderse en esos ojos para siempre, uno era azul como el cielo, el otro dorado como el oro. No supo cuánto tiempo se perdió admirando a la mujer morena, y francamente no le importaba, pero fue sacada de su trance cuando la chica le habló. Su cerebro se había quedado en blanco entonces balbuceó un par de palabras.- _¿Qué?...ah…si, hola… soy Adora.-_ La morena rodó los ojos y Adora sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban de la vergüenza.- _Ya sé genio, tu hermano nos acaba de presentar._ \- La rubia quería contestar algo pero su hermano se le adelantó, vio como rodío a la hermosa mujer y entonces se tuvo que recordar que aquella chica era, en efecto, novia de Adam.

La conversación fluyó naturalmente después de aquella vergonzosa primera reacción. Intentó saber un poco más de la relación de su hermano. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que llegara su madre y la arrastrara hasta al lado del Sr. Faucheuy; y quedarse atrapada con él por un tiempo. Aun así enviaba miradas furtivas al grupo donde estaba Adam, para poder ver a la morena, y ella tuvo la impresión de que la chica hacia lo mismo.

Adora se excusó para ir al baño poco después de una hora. Hablar con Keldor la estaba agotando. El hombre era aburrido, vanidoso, déspota y grosero. Definitivamente necesitaba un respiro. Llegó al baño y fue recibida por una llamada. Era Starla, la chica que abandonó esta mañana. No quería hablar con ella, pero tampoco quería volver al lado del Sr. Faucheuy. Así que bloqueo la puerta y contestó. _\- Starla, deja que te explique._ \- La pelirroja no le dio tiempo de responder.- _Puedes irte al carajo, Adora. No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Puedes decirle a Huntara que no volveré al equipo. Jódete._ \- Enseguida se cortó la llamada y Adora se quedó ahí, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, tal vez fueron segundos, minutos u horas. Sabía que esto iba a salir mal, pero esto resultó peor de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Sabía que no podía volver a la fiesta, así que llamo a Glimmer y Bow.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a la rubia tirada llorando. Ella les conto de su “rompimiento” con Starla, como la insultó y como no debió haberse metido con su compañera de equipo. Esta no era la primera vez que sus amigos veían como una relación de Adora salía mal, la rubia nunca tuvo una “novia” formal por el miedo de que su familia se enterara. Por lo que sus relaciones eran secretas a tal punto que se podía decir que solo jugaba con las chicas. Muchas veces sus amigos trataron de animarla a confesarse, argumentando que su madre no era tan mala como parece y su padre no era tan inflexible; pero la verdad es que tenía miedo. Siempre había sido la hija perfecta, ella y su hermano se habían esforzado por llenar los estándares de sus padres. Si ellos se enteraban de que era lesbiana, la repudiarían y la odiarían para siempre. Adora Grayskull, la oveja negra de la familia, la que ensucio la casa Grayskull. Ella no podía soportarlo.

Así que decidió que se tomaría esta noche; que mañana volvería a ser la niña de oro. Pero hoy solo quería desahogarse. Convenció a sus amigos de que escaparan de la fiesta e ir a un bar. Ahí termino ahogando sus penas en alcohol, besándose con cualquier otra chica que se le cruzaba en el camino; y olvidando por un día que era hija de la familia Grayskull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Adora, vivir una doble vida es difícil ¿no? ¿Cuántos de nosotros no hemos estado en una situación simular? Creo que es una de las partes más dolorosas de la vida, no poder ser tu mismo con tu familia. Esperemos que Adora pueda salir adelante, y si tu estas viviendo algo similar, también espero que puedas seguir adelante.  
> El siguiente episodio viene de la perspectiva de Catra, tal vez publique el domingo o lunes; aun no lo sé. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.


	5. Esto no es parte del trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam le pide ayuda a Catra para cuidar a su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien dijo Adora borracha...

**Capítulo 5- Esto no es parte del trato**

Catra estaba acostada en su cuarto descansando de la agotadora velada cuando oyó golpes en la puerta. Lo ignoró pensando que cualquier cosa que fuera podría esperar hasta mañana, pero el ruido era insistente. Así que se levantó y abrió la puerta de mala gana.- _¿Qué?-_ Gruñó. Adam estaba del otro lado, su cara mostraba ansiedad y preocupación.- _Catra…eh…necesito tu ayuda._ \- Catra lo miro sin comprender que quería su amigo a esta hora de la noche.- _Bow y Glimmer trajeron a mi hermana, pero ella no está…eh, bien._ -Catra siguió sin entender que tenía que ver eso con ella.- ¿ _Qué quieres Adam? -_ Preguntó sin rodeos.- _Ella esta completamente borracha y pues necesito que me ayudes a ¿limpiarla? ¿Cuidarla?_ \- Dijo incomodo por la solicitud. _\- Adam, son las 2 de la mañana. Solo déjala dormir, estará bien.-_ Contestó Catra decidida a volver a la cama.- _Si… lo que pasa es que está haciendo mucho ruido y no quiero despertar a mis padres. Así que... ¿Me ayudas?...por favor._ \- Con los ojos de cachorrito que le lanzó era imposible negarse. _\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto ¡Dios ayúdame!-_ Murmuró antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse a donde estaba la hermana.

Cuando llegó al cuarto vio porque estaba tan preocupado Adam. La rubia era un desastre total, estaba tratando de quitarse su vestido manchado y roto; su cabello se veía sucio y desordenado; y su maquillaje estaba arruinado.- ¡ _Adam!_ \- Grito la rubia cuando lo vio entrar- _¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? Yo me escapé. Mamá va estar furiosa mañana._ \- Adam se acercó a su hermana y le dijo.- _Baja la voz, sino vamos a estar en grandes problemas._ \- La rubia solo se rio más ante esto, estaba completamente perdida.

Catra sintió lastima por los hermanos y se dirigió al mayor.- _Adam, ve por un café y aspirinas. Yo me encargare de tu hermana.-_ Adam asintió y fue rápido a la cocina. Catra levantó a la rubia y la llevo al baño donde preparo la tina. Cuando estuvo todo listo desvistió a la chica ebria. No pudo evitar ver sus abdominales marcados, ella era más fuerte de lo que parecía la primera vez. Se abofeteo y se dijo que este no era el momento para eso. Así que con cuidado metió a la rubia a la tina y empezó a lavar su cuerpo y su cabello.

Cuando terminó Adora estaba dormitando en sus brazos, pese a eso, pudo sacarla y empezó a secarla con una toalla.- _Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.-_ De repente dijo Adora. _\- Mi hermano tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan hermosa como tú.-_ Un hipo la interrumpió y Catra insegura de que contestar respondió.- _¿Gracias?-_ Siguió secando a la rubia cuando esta volvió a hablar.- _¿Cuál es el secreto de una relación?-_ Catra la vio de forma extraña, sin saber qué quería la otra chica.- _Mi novia me cortó por teléfono._ \- Hipo.- _Bueno, no era mi novia, solo una chica linda con la que me acostaba.-_ Y ahí estaba el asunto, todo empezó encajar. Ahora comprendía porque la rubia estaba tan mal, las relaciones eran una mierda. Por otra parte sus oídos también captaron la palabra “novia”. Por lo que le dijo Adam más temprano en la noche, concluyó que ella aun no “salía del closet”, lo que nuevamente era una mierda. No podía culpar a la mujer de estar tan desesperada para alcoholizarse hasta casi tener una intoxicación.

Terminó de secarla y se dirigieron a la recámara. Buscó algo que pudiera funcionar como una piyama y se la puso. Acababa de ponerle la playera cuando la rubia puso una mano en el rostro de la morena y la besó. Catra se sorprendió por lo abrazador del beso. Adora la besaba tan desesperadamente y la morena no estaba segura de porque no se lo estaba devolviendo. Sentía algo en el fondo de su mente, algo que la estaba frenando, que le decía que esto no estaba bien. Pero con los labios de la otra chica sobre ella, era difícil recordarlo.

Cuando oyó golpes en la puerta y la voz de alguien, Catra lo recordó. _\- ¿Puedo entrar? Traigo el café._ \- Esa es la razón. Estaba aquí para ayudar a su amigo a sobrevivir este fin de semana, no para tener sexo con su hermana. Catra se separó de mala gana, lo que le ganó un quejido de la rubia que la morena encontró adorable. Abrió la puerta y vio al hermano con la taza de café, una botella de agua y unas pastillas. La morena decidió que tenía suficiente por esta noche.- _Ahí está tu estúpida hermana, esta lavada, medio cambiada y posiblemente tenga una resaca del demonio mañana. Yo me voy._ \- Estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó una queja. Adora la estaba llamando, se levantó tambaleante para impedir que la morena se fuera.- _Creo que tendrás que quedarte._ \- Dijo el rubio un poco divertido por toda la interacción.- _Estas loco, quieres dejarme a mí ¡a mí! Con tu hermana sexy y borracha.-_ Esto era una mala idea en todos los sentidos, si la rubia la volvía a besar con la pasión de antes, no sabría qué hacer.

Los gritos de Adora no cesaron y ya estaba cerca de la puerta donde la pareja discutía.- _Oye, confío en ti. Sé que no harás nada malo. Además se quedara dormida en cuanto la acuestes._ \- Catra entre cerro los ojos, aun no estando convencida.- _Esto no es parte del trato._ \- Contestó secamente.- _Lo sé, te compensaré, lo prometo._ \- Y tras esa promesa el rubio salió de la habitación. La morena solo rezó a dios para que las cosa no se pusieran peor. Afortunadamente Adora cayó dormida en cuanto tocó la almohada, pero no sin antes envolver en un abrazo a la chica más baja, dejando a Catra sin más remedio que pasar la noche ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja, pobre Catra termino atrapada con Adora. Aunque para ser honesta a mi no me molestaría ser abrazada toda la noche por una rubia alta y musculosa XD  
> Al final si termine alcalizando domingo, yeah :) Lo malo es que el siguiente episodio será hasta el miércoles, viene sobre la perspectiva de... ¿Adora?...lo averiguaremos el miércoles. Hasta entonces ;)


	6. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un despertar, un desayuno y un encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue mí capitulo favorito de escribir y tal vez el más largo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 6- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?**

Unos golpes despertaron a la morena quien dormía plácidamente. Había vivido muchas veces esta escena; una habitación desconocida, una chica en sus brazos, la ropa puesta… Espera, eso no era como las otras veces. En seguida volvieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Miró así abajo y vio como una rubia estaba acurrucada a su lado, su rostro muy cerca de su cuello, tanto que sentía su respiración en su piel. Catra se apartó sobresaltada y cayó de la cama. El repentino movimiento hizo despertar a la rubia y el estruendo que el hermano entrara. Ambos se quedaron viendo divertidos la escena. Finalmente Adora le ofreció una mano para que se levantara, y después de una excusa pobre, Catra se retiró no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulmínate al hermano.

Ya una vez en su habitación la morena se cambió resignada a que no podría volver a dormir. Nunca admitiría a nadie que se sintió bien dormir en los brazos de la rubia, y francamente la idea de volverlo a hacer la hacía sentir cálida. En seguida se sacudió eso pensamientos ¿en que estaba pensando? Solo estaba aquí para ayudar a Adam; no meterse en la cama de su hermana.

Se puso un par de leggins negros y una blusa blanca. Solo se puso rímel para que resaltaran sus ojos y luego perdió el tiempo en su teléfono no queriendo enfrentar a los hermanos. Probablemente Adora estaba lo suficientemente perdida para no recordar lo que paso anoche. Y Catra no estaba dispuesta a recordárselo. Así que decidió ocultarlo en el fondo de su mente; no necesitaba que este fin de semana fuera más complicado.

Adam pasó por ella después de hablar con su hermana. El rubio le contó que Adora le dio una vaga explicación sobre que la presión del equipo, la escuela y la fiesta la habían roto. Adam no le creyó pero decidió no presionarla sobre el tema; por lo menos no hasta que acabara este fin de semana.

Bajaron a desayunar. Ahí los padres ya estaban comiendo. La pareja mayor saludo a la más joven y todos se sentaron a comer. Catra tuvo que evitar rodar sus ojos cuando vio como una serie de sirvientes los empezaban a atender. ¿Quién necesitaba camareros para un desayuno tan sencillo? Estaba comenzando a comer cuando Adora entro en la sala. Se veía mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, aun podía notar como la luz y ciertos ruidos le molestaban. Se sentó justo enfrente de Catra, tomó una tostada y fue ahí cuando su madre preguntó.- _¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer Glimmer y Bow me dijeron que estabas indispuesta. -_ Había un tono agudo, casi acusador en esta declaración.- _Si madre, tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor._ \- No podía decir si la madre le creyó o no a su hija, su expresión estaba neutral y solo asintió.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio y luego la madre dirigió su atención a su invitada.- _Así que ¿cómo se conocieron, querida?-_ Adam se tensó, habían hablado un poco de cómo se supone que se juntaron, pero el rubio era muy malo mintiendo sobre asuntos personales. Por suerte para él la morena era mejor interpretando este tipo de papeles.- _En la universidad, algunos amigos en común nos presentaron._ \- La naturalidad con la que mentía era impresionante. Y es que ella tuvo que aprender a fingir desde temprana edad y durante mucho tiempo.- _Así que vas a la universidad Eternia._ \- Afirmó el padre, con el que había interactuado poco, y hasta ahora parecía más serio y sereno que su esposa. _\- Así es señor._ \- Contesto la chica. La madre entonces preguntó.- _¿Qué especialidad?_ \- Adam se puso más nervioso. Era cierto que se habían conocido en la universidad, pero la morena la había abandonado en el primer año.- _Música. Toco el piano._ \- Suministró Catra. Eso fue una sorpresa para todos.- _Tenemos un pianoforte en la sala, prométeme que nos tocaras algo antes de irte.-_ Insistió la madre. _\- Por supuesto señora, será un honor._ \- Adam casi se atraganta con su comida, no sabía aquella habilidad de su amiga. Adora no estaba mejor que su hermano, siempre tuvo una debilidad por la música, solo superada por el amor hacia al futbol. De hecho hubo un tiempo en que ella pensó estudiar música pero la idea fue descartada cuando vio que no tenía talento para el piano, el violín o cualquier instrumento. Así que tuvo que seguir la carrera de Derecho para no decepcionar a sus padres, lo único bueno es que le daba la oportunidad de seguir en el equipo universitario.

Hubo un momento de calma hasta que la madre soltó otra pregunta.- _¿Ya se acostaron?-_ Todos en la mesa se atragantaron con sus diferentes comidas o bebidas.- _¡Mamá!-_ Respondió indignado el hijo.- _¿Qué tiene Adam? Necesito saber si se han estado cuidando. No quiero que te cases porque embarazaste a una chica cualquiera, o que ella te contagie algo. Al final no sabemos nada de ella o con quienes ha estado.-_ Catra estaba a punto de responder ante la insinuación cuando Adam la detuvo levantándose.- _Voy a mostrarle a Catra los establos.-_ Salió arrastrando a la morena con él.

Catra aún estaba un poco aturdida por toda la interacción cuando llegaron a los establos. Fue ahí donde Adam le dijo.- _Perdón. Te dije que ella podía ser…demasiado.-_ La morena miro al chico y respondió.- ¡ _Ella me dijo puta! ósea si he tenido muchos encuentros con chicas, pero ¡a ella que le importa! Además no me estoy embarazando de ti. Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres. ¡Dios!_ \- Definitivamente ella estaba furiosa, quien se cree esa señora para criticar su vida.- ¡ _Ah!, y no hui de una familia rica de mierda para unirme a otra_.- El rubio estaba mortificado- _Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón, mi madre es de lo peor. Y sé que no quieres tener nada que ver con esto, solo aguanta un día más. Lo has hecho excelente hasta ahora.-_ Catra aún estaba furiosa, estúpidos ricos de mierda.- _Bien Adam, pero mi paciencia está alcanzando un límite. Cuando lo pase me voy.-_ El rubio la abrazo y contestó- _Si, está bien. Gracias_ -

Seguían abrazados cuando alguien los interrumpió.- _Creí que le habías advertido de nuestra mamá, hermanito._ \- La pareja se separó y el chico respondió.- _Si se lo dije, pero no me había creído hasta ahora._ -La rubia parecía más seria de lo que recordaba, sin embargo, Catra tampoco es que conociera a la chica como para decir si estaba molesta o no. Tal vez era la resaca o quizás tuvo su propia discusión con su madre.- _¿Vas a cabalgar hermanita?-_ Cuestionó Adam. _\- Me encantaría pero no creo que me dé tiempo. Con la fiesta en la piscina de medio día, es imposible en este momento._ \- Catra volteo a ver a su “novio _”.- ¿Fiesta en la piscina?_ \- El chico frunció el ceño.- _¿sí?-_ Contestó inseguro el rubio.- _¡Adam! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! No traje traje de baño._ -Esto realmente iba a ser un problema, como iba a ir a la fiesta sin el atuendo adecuado.- _No te preocupes, yo te puedo prestar uno._ \- La morena volteo a ver a la hermana. _\- Solo paso a saludar a Swiftwind y vamos._ \- Catra sabía que no tenía muchas opciones y acepto.- _Bueno ya que estamos aquí aprovechemos la oportunidad. Quiero mostrarte a Cringer, es tímido, pero es muy noble._ -Contestó Adam con entusiasmo. Y así Catra terminó conociendo a los caballos de los hermanos, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Adora.

Adora estaba sacando decenas de trajes de baño _. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos podía necesitar esta mujer?_ Pensó la morena. Al final sacó un bikini negro el cual era muy revelador para los estándares de Catra. Eso no impidió que la rubia se lo aventara y la empujara al baño para que se lo probara. Catra se cambió, aun no estando convencida. Cuando terminó se vio al espejo; no se veía mal, de hecho la hacía parecer muy sexy si lo veía objetivamente.

Aún seguía viéndose cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Se volteó y fue recibida por la rubia, quien tenía un bikini blanco que la hacía parecer alguna clase de diosa. La garganta de la morena se secó y no pudo evitar sentir como su cuerpo se encendía con solo ver a la otra chica.- _Wow._ \- Dijo la rubia quien no estaba mucho mejor que Catra. Se acercó lentamente a la morena, un paso a la vez, como si una fuerza invisible las atrajera igual que un par de imanes. Al final terminaron más cerca de lo que la gente considera apropiado.- _¿Que me estás haciendo?_ -Murmuró la rubia su boca muy cerca de la de Catra.- _¿A qué te refieres?_ \- Contestó desafiante la morena y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica más alta. La rubia, impaciente y sin poder contener sus instintos, se inclinó hacia enfrente y junto sus labios. El beso fue feroz desde el inicio y Catra estaba más que feliz de devolverlo con la misma intensidad. Adora la levantó y la puso sobre el lavabo mientras Catra envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de ella; en ningún momento sus labios se habían separado. Las manos de Adora empezaron a viajar por el cuerpo de la morena lo que hizo que esta se estremeciera por el tacto. La rubia entonces se separó y empezó a morder y chupar la mandíbula de la otra mujer, lo que le gano un gemido de Catra. Los pensamientos coherentes olvidados ya hace mucho, la necesidad expresada más que el lado racional.

De repente fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, esto hizo que ambas chicas saltaran y se separaran con respiraciones entrecortadas. Adora fue la primera en recuperarse, se arregló y salió a abrir. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada hambrienta a Catra, que decía explícitamente, “no he acabado contigo”. Esto no ayudo a la excitación de Catra.

Necesitó de un par de minutos más antes de poder recuperarse del todo. Podía oír a Adora hablar con alguien en su habitación, por lo que pronto tenía que salir y enfrentar la realidad. No podía negar que sentía una atracción por la rubia, y después de ese beso tan abrazador, sabía que era reciproco. Aun así el miedo la invadió, no podía permitirse ese lujo, esto solo le traería problemas. Y problemas era lo que menos quería en su vida.

Decidió dejarse la blusa blanca que traía y salió. Fue recibida por Glimmer quien estaba platicando animadamente con Adora. Catra saludo a la mujer bajita e ignoro la intensa mirada que le lanzó la rubia. Sin motivos para permanecer más en la recamara, salieron al patio para disfrutar del evento; aunque ambas chicas en el fondo deseaban quedarse en la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno las cosas se están cocinando a fuego lento. Pero vayamos por partes. La madre de Adam no le agrada la idea de que su hijo ande con cualquier chica, lo cual es razonable pero la señora exagera. Catra odia a todas las familias ricas, pero el por qué lo iremos viendo más adelante. Como se imaginaron la residencia Grayskull es una hacienda, por eso es que tienen establos donde están Swiftwind y Cringer. También toda la escena del baño lo escribí y lo rescribí como 5 veces, espero que les haya gustado.  
> Nos vemos el viernes, ahora sí, desde el POV de Adora.


	7. ¿No les parece raro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora platica con sus amigos y ellos le hacen notar algo raro

**Capítulo 7- ¿No les parece raro?**

Adora no estaba muy segura de que la había motivado a besar con tal pasión a Catra. Tal vez fue la resaca y el dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba pensar con claridad; quizás el haber dormido plácidamente en sus brazos; o el bikini y su cuerpo asesino tenían algo que ver. Pero eso no era justificación para lo que hizo. Fue un balde de agua fría ver como la morena se dirigió hacia su hermano, quien sonrió al verla. Esto estaba mal, aquella chica era novia de Adam, no podía hacerle eso. Tenía que hacer algo para impedir que aquello se repitiera, así que decidió evitarla el resto de la tarde.

Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, su madre había insistido en que le hiciera compañía a Keldor. Por lo que aquí estaba, sentada junto al caballero de cabello negro, cejas tupidas y barba y bigote ridículos. No podía creer lo vanidoso e insensible de este sujeto; así que, después de solo media hora, dirigió una mirada suplicante a sus amigos para que la ayudaran. Glimmer se acercó a ellos y pidió prestada a Adora con la excusa de que la ayudara a traer más bocadillos de la cocina. Y fue así que logro librarse temporalmente del hombre.

- _Dios, que sujeto más molesto_ \- Se quejó Adora cuando entró a la casa. Glimmer y Bow estuvieron de acuerdo. La familia Faucheuy era de las más poderosas de la región, casi tanto como la Grayskull o la Brightmoon. Pero definitivamente no era del agrado de la segunda. Aun así sus padres insistían en emparejarla con él.- _Lo sé, el chico ni siquiera es carismático.-_ Mencionó Bow, mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa.- _Y ¿qué onda con su piel?, es tan blanca que parece un esqueleto_.-Bromeó Glimmer.- _No lo sé, solo espero que después de esto no lo vuelva a ver en mi vida_ \- Gimió la rubia _\- Vamos Adora, lo has estado haciendo muy bien, a excepción de lo que paso anoche todo ha estado bastante tranquilo_ \- Intento animarla el chico. Y la rubia hizo una mueca ante la mención de lo que paso anoche. Eso le hizo recordar a la morena que ahora mismo estaba con Adam.

Siguieron quejándose y riéndose de Keldor un rato más cuando Glimmer comentó.- _¿No les parece raro?_ \- Adora frunció el ceño, por el cambio de tema.- _¿A qué te refieres?-_ Preguntó desconcertada la rubia. _\- A la relación de Adam_ \- Mencionó Glimmer. Aun no entendía a donde quería llegar. _\- Me refiero a que ellos solo han estado acostados en el sol tomados de las manos. No ha habido coqueteo, caricias, abrazos o besos._ \- Aclaró la mujer de cabello corto. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto. Los había visto abrazados en la mañana, pero fuera de eso no había habido nada. No estaba segura de cómo sería su hermano en una relación pero definitivamente la interacción se veía un poco fría.- _Vamos Glimmer, está en casa de sus padres. Tampoco es que pueda lanzarse a devorar a su novia en medio de la fiesta-_ Y aquí Bow tenía un punto, tal vez las insinuaciones de su madre en el desayuno los hizo retroceder; aunque Adora no podía dejar de pensar que era más por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en el baño _\- Ósea, sí. Pero aun así no veo esa pasión de un romance joven_ \- Adora frunció más el ceño ante eso. La imagen de su hermano sobre la morena se veía incorrecta en su mente. Prefería las de ella con la chica de mirada desigual. No tuvieron más tiempo para indagar sobre ello por que apareció su madre- _Adora, ¿qué haces aquí escondida?, Keldor esta haya afuera esperándote._ \- La rubia sabía que no podía escapar más de su destino, así que resignada salió de la cocina y volvió a la fiesta.

Estaba hablando con el Sr. Fraucheuy, o eso es lo que creía él, por que Adora realmente se enfocó más en la joven pareja después de que Glimmer mencionara la falta de afecto entre ambos. Vio cómo se murmuraban y reían el uno del otro, pero parecía mas amistosa que romántica. Había algo raro en esta relación, mas no estaba segura en que.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Keldor- _Así que, como le iba diciendo Srta. Grayskull, no podré estar el resto del fin de semana con ustedes. Unos asuntos importantes me llaman fuera del país y tengo que atenderlos_ \- Adora lo miro con una cara de decepción fingida- _Es una lástima Sr. Faucheuy, pero lo entiendo, el deber es primero-_ Keldor sonrió ante la comprensión de la chica, y Adora no podía estar más que feliz de deshacerse de su estúpido pretendiente. Lo que le dejaba más tiempo para saber de la morena y su relación con Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien dijo Adora detective XD  
> Perdón por el capitulo corto, pero realmente este solo sirve de introducción a lo que viene mas adelante. El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el domingo. Hasta entonces.


	8. Toca para mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la gala Catra se ve obligada a tocar el piano, lo que evoca un recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la canción que Catra interpreta [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O17C8bL4aRg)

**Capítulo 8- Toca para mí**

La gala de esta noche seria lo último antes de olvidar todo este fin de semana de pesadilla, y volver a su vida normal otra vez. Su mente no había podido sacar a la rubia de sus pensamientos, de su encuentro más temprano en la mañana y de sus labios sobre su piel. Sabe que eso no estaba bien, tenía que controlarse, eludir a la hermana, como lo hizo en la tarde; y tal vez así salir en una pieza de esta situación complicada.

Se preparó para la cena. Para esta ocasión se puso un vestido rojo estrecho, su cabello rizado estaba suelto como la noche anterior y se maquilló para complementar su atuendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Adam pasara por ella. El chico usaba un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca y un moño rojo; lo hacía parecer apuesto. Ofreció su brazo para que bajaran juntos y Catra solo puso los ojos en blanco pero acepto la oferta. Cuando llegaron al último escalón fueron recibidos por el grupo de amigos. Glimmer traía un vestido morado y Bow un traje negro; pero Adora…La mirada de Catra se quedó con la rubia, ella traía un impresionante vestido blanco, era largo y suelto; la espalda descubierta y tenía un cinturón dorado que marcaba su cintura; su pelo estaba suelto pero una tiara cuidaba que no se viniera hacia enfrente. Parecía un ángel. Las mejillas de Catra se volvieron carmesí y la morena solo rezaba porque nadie se diera cuenta. ¡Dios! Esta noche iba a ser difícil.

Saludaron a todos, y cayeron rápidamente a una conversación fácil. El tema principal era la invitada y su relación con Adam, de la cual casi no sabía nada el grupo. Catra respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas que le lanzaron, algunas eran fáciles por lo que no tenía que mentir, mientras que otras hacia uso de su habilidad como una perfecta actriz. Durante la conversación no pudo evitar ver como la rubia la miraba con mucho interés. Había veces que la mano de la chica alta alcanzaba a la de la morena, rozándola. No sabía si de forma inocente o a propósito, pero en ambos casos mandó una corriente cálida por su cuerpo.

Minutos después fueron interrumpidos por la dueña de la casa. La Sra. Grayskull se acercó al grupo con el único objetivo de hacer que la novia de su hijo interpretara una pieza para ella. – _Catra querida, prometiste tocar para mi esta noche_.- Adam intentó protestar, temeroso de que su farsa fuera descubierta. Pero la dama ya había tomado el brazo de la chica y la arrastró hacia la sala de música, donde se encontraba el piano.

Catra se sentó en el banquillo, ajustó el asiento y probó el sonido. Sin embargo, ahora enfrentaba un dilema ¿Qué iba a tocar? Era cierto que sabía tocar el piano, parte de la formación que recibió implicada tocar algún instrumento, pero no estaba segura de que pieza escoger. Cuando menos lo esperaba, sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre las teclas. Ella conocía esa melodía como la palma de su mano. Razz, su nana, se la tocaba cuando era una niña; de ella aprendió el gusto por el noble instrumento, más lo dejó desde su muerte. Esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocar desde ese fatídico día. Por lo que la canción, que era de por si melancólica, torno matices más tristes y oscuros. Se entregó a la música, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de la anciana quien la había cuidado y querido durante su infancia.

Cuando la música paró sus mejillas estaban húmedas; la melodía y el recuerdo tan crudo la hicieron llorar. Con una mano se secó los ojos, no quería que nadie la viera de esa forma. Segundos después oyó como todo el mundo le aplaudía y felicitaba. La interpretación había cautivado al público, quienes no conocían la habilidad de la morena. Catra volteó a ver a la audiencia y su mirada se posó en quien había ocupado todos sus pensamientos desde que comenzó el día. Adora. Vio en ella un semblante de tristeza, y algo más. Era una expresión suave y cálida, pero a la vez tenía dolor. La morena desvió la mirada, no queriendo saber el significado real de aquel gesto. Se levantó y buscó a Adam. No podía seguir aquí, esto era demasiado para ella.

Arrastró al rubio a fuera de la casa donde le suplicó.- _Tienes que sacarme de aquí_.- Adam la miró sorprendido y respondió.- _¿Por qué?-_ Catra no sabía por qué. Pero definitivamente estar aquí le había hecho sentir cosas que no estaba segura de querer enfrentar.- _Por favor Adam. Solo… no puedo soportarlo.-_ Adam miro por un momento a la chica, y después de reflexionarlo respondió.- _Por lo menos terminemos la fiesta y mañana temprano te llevo._ \- Catra estaba desesperada- _No Adam, tienes que sacarme ahora_ \- Adam frunció el ceño _\- ¿Por qué la urgencia Catra? Lo estas haciendo increíble. Todo el mundo amó tu interpretación, mi mamá está extasiada y todo está saliendo de maravilla.-_ Pero no todo estaba saliendo de “maravilla” para Catra. Ahora sus sentimientos estaban demasiado desordenados, crudos y expuestos. Ella quería huir, escapar de este lugar y nunca más volver. Pero como le explicaba eso a su amigo. ¿Cómo le explicaba que su atracción por la rubia era algo que nunca había sentido? ¿Qué no estaba acostumbrada a este sentimiento? ¿Qué en todo lo que podía pensar era en Adora y esa estúpida mirada? No podía decirle eso a Adam, así que, pese a su buen juicio respondió.- _Bien, me quedare, pero todo lo que pase a partir de ahora es tu culpa por no escucharme-_ Adam asintió y ambos volvieron a la casa. Sin embargo, Catra se separó de él; aun necesitaba un tiempo a solas antes de volver a la estúpida fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al fin logramos ver un poco del pasado de Catra, y solo nos costó 8 capítulos :v. Y no se preocupen habrá más de su pasado, por lo que vayan sacando sus teorías ;)  
> El siguiente capitulo sale el miércoles. Hasta entonces :3


	9. Ven a mi habitación esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de escuchar la interpretación de Catra, Adora se siente culpable y trata de hablar con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por algo clasifique el fic como maduro y no como explicito. (De hecho aun no sé porque esta como maduro :v)

**Capítulo 9- Ven a mi habitación esta noche**

Cuando Adora oyó el sonido proveniente del piano, ella se perdió en la melodía. Pudo sentir la tristeza que Catra arrancaba con cada nota. Aquella canción era triste, una sobre el recuerdo de un amor no correspondido. No entendía por qué escogió esa canción que traía tanto dolor en sus notas. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. _Era por ella_. La idea era tonta al inicio, pero en su cabeza tenía sentido. La relación con su hermano se estaba desgastando; la falta de cariño, de besos, de caricias, y todo por su culpa. Tal vez ella ni siquiera había estado con una mujer y aquí estaba ella confundiéndola y lastimándola. Todo por no poder aguantar las ganas que tenía de besarla. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo; la morena la había cautivado desde el primer momento que la vio, invadiendo cada uno de sus sentidos y todos sus pensamientos. Ella nunca había sentido eso antes por nadie. Aun así eso estaba mal, tenía que hablar con la chica y disculparse por lo que había hecho.

No supo cuando acabó la canción. Cuando salió de su trances solo estaba ahí parada, viendo el piano que ahora estaba vacío. Buscó a Catra y cuando la encontró estaba afuera de la propiedad discutiendo con su hermano. No pudo evitar sentir remordimiento, aquella pelea era por su culpa, si hubiera controlado sus impulsos tal vez eso se habría evitado.

Al final vio como ambos entraron a la casa, pero Catra se alejó de Adam. Adora la siguió insegura de que decir una vez que la alcance. La acompañó hasta la biblioteca; dudó en entrar. Era claro que la morena quería estar sola, sin embargo, Adora no podía evitar pensar en aquella melodía. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se armara de valor y abriera la puerta.

Catra estaba mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. No la oyó entrar perdida en sus pensamientos; así que se aclaró la garganta en un intento de llamar la atención de la otra chica. La mujer volteó, su mirada era ausente, pero poco a poco fue regresando y enfocándose en ella- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- Dijo un poco cortante la morena. Eso hizo que su corazón se hundiera.- _Solo…_ -Su mente estaba en blanco quería decirle que lo sentía, que no era su intención lastimarla o jugar con ella.- _Perdón, por lo del baño. Eres la novia de mi hermano y no debí haber hecho eso. Tal vez ni siquiera habías besado a una mujer antes y yo me deje llevar por el momento y ahora estas confundida…_ -Su balbuceo fue interrumpido por una risa- _¿Nunca había besado a una mujer?_ \- Dijo Catra divertida. La rubia estaba desconcertada- ¿ _Creíste que estaba en una crisis de sexualidad o algo así?_ -Los pensamientos de Adora aun no estaban claros, sin embargo eso no impidió de dijera- _¡Diablos!_ \- Murmuró la rubia- _Quería ser tu primera vez._ –Catra se rio más ante ese comentario.

El ambiente tenso fue remplazado por uno más familiar. Adora vio como la luz de la luna hacia brillar la piel bronceada de la mujer. Su mirada desigual, en la oscuridad, era más aguda, como la de un gato, y pudo ver en ella como crecía el fuego, el anhelo y el deseo. Esto le robo la respiración a la rubia.

Después la morena se acercó lenta y sensualmente a ella, sus pupilas aun dilatadas por el deseo, se lamió los labios y le murmuro al oído con voz baja y profunda- _Si fuera mi primera vez ¿podría hacer esto?_ \- En seguida la empujó al librero donde sujeto sus manos encima de la cabeza y la beso apasionadamente. Adora gimió ante la repentina intensidad. Catra abrió sus piernas con su rodilla y ahora su muslo ejercía una ligera presión en su centro, esto la hizo estremecerse y soltar un gemido más fuerte. La morena se separó de ella y le murmuró- _Silencio princesa, no querrás que todos los invitados nos oigan_. - La rubia no pudo evitar excitarse ante la idea de ser descubierta. Catra libero sus manos pero empezó a besar su mandíbula y cuello, mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica alta y se dirigían cada vez más al sur. Levantó su vestido y empezó a acariciar la parte externa de su muslo.- _Catra...-_ Empezó a quejarse la rubia. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de la morena _\- ¿Si princesa?-_ Respondió la chica más baja _\- Por favor-_ Rogó la rubia ya sin aliento _.- Por favor ¿qué?-_ Catra se estaba burlando de ella, sin embargo, no le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era sentir a aquella chica. _\- Cógeme_. -Suplicó Adora. Catra sonrió más ante la desesperación de la rubia _\- A sus órdenes, princesa_.- Con eso la morena empezó a subir más y más su mano.

Adora había tenido sexo antes y con muchas chicas; sin embargo, lo que sintió en brazos de la morena, no lo había sentido jamás. Se sintió diferente, mágico y especial. Adora no duro mucho ante los expertos dedos de Catra; una explosión la invadió haciendo que su vista se nublara y sus piernas temblaran. El orgasmo que tuvo Adora la golpeó como una ráfaga de fuego recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de la rubia se enredaron en el cabello oscuro de la chica mientras arqueaba la espalda con euforia. Respiró pesadamente tratando de recuperar la compostura cuando Catra se alejó con cuidado, aun sosteniendo a la rubia hasta que su respiración se regulara. Adora podía morir en sus brazos ahora mismo y sería feliz.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó tomo la mejilla de Catra; quería devolverle el favor, que la morena sintiera lo que ella acaba de sentir. Sin embargo, oyeron voces en el pasillo. Catra, se alejó y dijo con voz baja.- _Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta._ \- Adora asintió, era lo más prudente si no querían ser descubiertas. Así que Catra se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir la rubia dijo.- _Ven a mi habitación esta noche.-_ Catra se detuvo en la puerta unos segundos; no volteó y después, sin decir nada, salió. Adora no creía que fuera a venir, era peligroso. Pero en el fondo deseaba estar equivocada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay dos razones por lo que no escribí nada smut. La primera, que ese no era el objetivo de este fic. Y segundo que no se como hacerlo lol.  
> Ahora volviendo al capitulo, ¿Qué creen que haga Catra? ¿ira a la habitación de Adora y le confesará todo? ¿Huira?  
> ¿Qué haría ustedes? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos el viernes


	10. El derrumbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dilema de Catra y una verdad sale a la luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡BOOM!

**Capítulo 10- El derrumbe**

Catra estaba en su habitación torturándose entre ir o no a la habitación de la rubia. El problema no era el sexo (aunque también tenía algo de eso), sino todos los sentimientos que vinieron después, el miedo, la culpa. Catra no estaba segura de que sentía por Adora, que etiqueta llevaba esta sensación tan cálida que aparece siempre que está cerca de ella. Y la posibilidad de que fuera reciproco le aterraba, porque eso significaba que tendría que enfrentarse a cosas que no estaba muy segura de querer enfrentar. Adora aun no había “salido del closet”, se recordó, por lo que estar con ella implicaba ocultarse y fingir. Y ella estaba harta de mentir. Si tan solo su corazón no latiera más rápido cuando está cerca de ella, o sienta que su respiración se escapa cada que la ve, ella podría olvidarlo todo y seguir con su vida.

Después de lo que pareció horas, Catra se dijo que lo mejor era no ir. Y rogarle a Adam que la saque de aquí a primera hora mañana.

Estaba a punto de acostarse, tratar de dormir un poco, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ella sabía quién era, y aun así, la morena abrió. Afuera con el pelo desordenado, una camiseta azul y una sonrisa tímida, estaba Adora.- _¿Puedo entrar?-_ Preguntó la rubia. Catra asintió, abrió más la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica y luego la cerró. – _Sabia que no irías._ \- Comienza la rubia con calma. No había un reclamo en su voz, más bien resignación.- _Así que decidí venir._ \- Continuó tímidamente. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en extremos opuestos de la cama. _\- No creí que fuera correcto._ \- Dijo Catra lentamente. Aun así se acercó más a la rubia y puso una mano sobre la de ella en un intento de consolarla.- _Lo sé_.- Contestó Adora.- _Es una locura._ \- Sin embargo, la rubia entrelazo sus dedos y Catra la dejó.- _Pero…_ -Su otra mano tomo la mejilla de la morena y lentamente ambas chicas se acercaron hasta que en el medio se encontraron. Este beso fue diferente al resto, no había urgencia o pasión, sino que era dulce y tierno. Como si no tuvieran prisa de que esto se acabara. Era un acuerdo silencioso, que solo por esta noche nada importaría, que serían solo ellas y que el resto del mundo no existía; que el mañana no importará esta noche. Pasaron el resto de la madrugada entre caricias, besos y abrazos. Gimiendo el nombre de la otra y cuando finalmente el cansancio las venció durmieron felizmente abrazadas. Sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados, igual que sus almas.

A la mañana siguiente Adora y Catra se levantaron temprano. Aquel sueño se había ido y hoy tenían que regresar a la realidad. La rubia tenía que regresar a su habitación; y Catra prepararse para irse y nunca volver. Se despidieron con un beso suave; y la morena vio una expresión que la paralizo. Aparto la mirada no pudiendo soportar su significado y pidió que se fuera, que se hacía tarde. Adora asintió y se retiró. El corazón de Catra se rompió, tenía que dejarla por el bien de ambas. Así que simplemente empezó a acomodar todo, no quería volver a ver aquella expresión, era demasiado. La hacía sentir que podría luchar contra todos, que podría soportarlo; pero eso solo le traería dolor. Lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Adam insistió en que desayunaran algo. Sus papás aún no se levantaban por lo que le aseguró que no habría problemas. Catra resopló y acepto ya que su estómago la delató. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente, ya que Adora apareció al final de la comida. La morena podía sentir su mirada, pero no se atrevió a verla.- _Hola hermanita._ -Saludó Adam- _Adam, que sorpresa verlos levantados tan temprano._ \- Dijo la rubia, un tinte de celos se filtraba en su voz.- _Estábamos a punto de irnos. Catra tiene unos asuntos urgentes para hoy, ¿no?_ \- La morena solo asintió en confirmación, no queriendo ver la expresión de la hermana. _\- Bueno, voy por mis llaves y te llevo.-_ Anunció Adam y se retiró del comedor.

Catra no queriendo tener esta conversación se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada. No obstante, y para sorpresa de nadie, Adora la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a la oficina.- _¿Qué te sucede Adora?-_ Respondió indignada la morena.- _Termina con él._ \- Suplicó la rubia.- _¿Qué?_ \- La morena no podía creer lo que oía- _Tienes que terminar con él_ \- Repitió la chica. Catra solo soltó una carcajada sin gracia _\- ¿Para qué?-_ Respondió la morena, la ira y la frustración goteando en su voz. _\- Para vivir una aventura, ¡para que juegues conmigo!_ \- La rabia ya invadía su voz. _\- ¿Qué? ¡No! yo quiero estar contigo_ \- Replicó la rubia confundida por la furia de la chica.- _¿Piensas contarle a tu familia tu sucio secreto? ¿O vas a ocultarme como aquella chica con la que terminaste el viernes?-_ La rubia palideció, ella no recordaba mucho de esa noche. Y definitivamente no sabía que le había confesado como termino su aventura.- _No...Yo…tú_.- Empezó a balbucear la chica- _No gracias. No me estoy inscribiendo a una relación “prohibida”. ¡No pienso ser el juguete sexual de una estúpida chica rica!_ \- Pudo ver como las palabras lastimaron a Adora. Catra enseguida se arrepintió, quería retroceder, disculparse. Solo estaba arremetiendo, porque la verdad es que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo del intenso sentimiento que la inundaba cada vez que estaba cerca de la rubia y de que exista la posibilidad de perderla.

De pronto fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien entró a la habitación.- _Ahí estas arpía._ \- Dijo la madre de Adora- _¡Mamá!, no…-_ Intentó intervenir la hija, pero era imposible. _\- Ya decía yo que te había visto en algún lado._ \- Continuó con su acusación. Sacó su teléfono mostrando una noticia vieja “Muere Prime Babcock, dueño de la mina de plata Horde, la viuda y su hija lo lloran”. En la foto aparecía una Catra adolecente, vestía traje y camisa negra. Al lado estaba su madrastra, Shadon, en un vestido negro.

Catra recordó aquel día, como 6 meses después de la muerte de Razz, su padre murió atrapado en un incendio. Después de ese día, su vida se volvería un infierno. – _¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa Srta. Romero? ¿O debería decir mejor Babcock?-_ Catra salió de su aturdimiento cuando oyó aquel apellido y enfrentó a la mujer. Si antes estaba molesta, ahora se encontraba furiosa- _Mi apellido es Romero._ \- Dijo con la calma que se viene antes de la tormenta. Aquella familia había muerto hace mucho tiempo para la chica- _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ \- Preguntó Adam entrando a la oficina.- _Lo que pasa es que he terminado con esta farsa. No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes me insulte o pisotee. ¡Resuelvan sus putas vidas de mierda y déjenme en paz!_ \- Grito la morena. Se dirigió a la salida, la ira hablando en cada momento. _\- Catra, espera…-_ Ambos hermanos dijeron a la vez. Adora incluso intentó tomar su mano, pero ella simplemente los ignoró y una vez en la puerta dijo.- _No soy su puto juguete._ \- Todos quedaron anonadados por cómo se tornó toda la situación.

Catra amenazó al chofer para que la llevara a la ciudad, el enojo y la ira aun presente cuando llegó a casa de su amiga. Cuando entró fue recibida por Scorpia y Teela. Ambas mujeres estaban platicando en la sala como cualquier otro domingo en la mañana- _¿Catra?-_ Dijo la mujer de pelo corto y blanco- _¿No se supone que deberías estar con Adam?_ \- Preguntó la pelirroja- _Lo que pasa es que la familia de tu novio es una mierda_ \- Dijo Catra, aun molesta. Teela se sonrojó por la mención de que Adam podía ser su novio y Catra simplemente se retiró a la habitación de invitados donde se cambió y se recostó sintiéndose miserable. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de Adam en primer lugar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf, esto estuvo un poco intenso ¿no? Ahora cuéntenme, ¿sus predicciones fueron correctas? Si le atinaron o no, no se preocupen. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Bueno con este capitulo entramos a la recta final de la historia, que es prácticamente la reparación después de la bomba. Y veremos si nuestras chicas pueden solucionar todo.  
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos el domingo :3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto


End file.
